


Not Subtle

by beth_m715



Category: Me - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, ME - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beth_m715/pseuds/beth_m715
Summary: I like her so much but I can’t tell her





	Not Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is kinda like a rant thing because I can’t tell my crush I like her.. I’m too scared

Do you ever think about how you're gonna be alone forever? She does. She talks about it all the time. I want to text her. I feel like I need to tell her all about my crush... but I know I can't talk to her about it. She says I'm not subtle. I used to have a crush on her for "like a week" two years ago. Yeah, I'm not subtle. I still have a massive crush on her and she doesn't know. I don't think she knows... though a lot of people do know. I've told basically everyone besides her. But I'm not subtle. If I told her, she would already know. Because I'm not subtle. She would say that somebody told her or that I looked at her a certain way. After all, I'm not subtle. I obviously like her. IM NOT SUBTLE!! I try so hard to be subtle though. I like her so much, but I can't lose her. I need to be subtle. I know I'm gonna lose her if I'm not. If she finds out somehow. Yet... I almost text her. I won't see her for another week and a half. I think about all of the outcomes, negative and positive. I like to think of the positive ones, the ones where we end up dating. But then I remember that we're only in high school and neither of us are out to our families yet and I know that we'd most likely break up and I'd lose my best friend. So I'll try to be subtle and hate myself constantly and try to get over my crush that I've had for two years. It won't work. I know it won't. But I'll try to be subtle... maybe.


End file.
